Prends ma main, le temps nous est compté
by LonelyD
Summary: Tandis que le Phénix plane sur Alcatraz, Bobby n'a qu'une idée en tête: partir. Mais il ne le fera pas seul, il ne peut se résoudre à abandonner John.


**Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel et à tous les dessinateurs et scénaristes qui ont planché dessus. On dira merci à Brett Ratner pour la belle trilogie qu'il nous a offert.**

**J'ai choisi Bobby et John comme protagonistes. J'ai simplement voulu parler de la Bataille finale. Je doutais vraiment que Bobby puisse laisser John à Alcatraz, d'où ce texte. Il a été réécrit plusieurs fois mais la trame principale n'a pas été modifiée.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. _Bonne lecture._**

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient dispersés avant que Magneto ne soit tombé. Lorsqu'ils l'achevèrent, Ils lurent tous la fureur dans les yeux noirs du Phénix. Ils risquaient leur vie. La mutante n'épargnerait aucun d'entre eux, ils devaient se résoudre et abandonner. Ils n'étaient pas de taille.<p>

Storm leur avait ordonné de battre en retraite, ils n'avaient plus le choix. Wolverine y croyait encore mais elle n'était pas dupe, elle savait pertinemment que c'était cause perdue. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour Jean Grey, qui était morte depuis longtemps. Elle le lui avait dit, il était aveuglé par l'amour. Storm se résigna à contre coeur et laissa Wolverine. Elle devait au moins sauver les autres avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, elle était responsable d'eux. Avant qu'ils ne meurent tous sous l'ire fatale du Phénix. Les X-Men attendaient son signal pour partir. Ils étaient désormais cinq mais Iceman ne semblait pas les écouter.

Colossus et Shadowcat partirent en direction du pont hurlant à Iceman de les suivre, mais le X-Man ne les écoutait pas. Il regardait, une once d'inquiétude dans les yeux, le champs de bataille qui s'étendait derrière lui. C'était les X-Men qui le lui avaient appris. Il ne devait pas renoncer. Il devait travailler en équipe et n'avait pas le droit de laisser un mutant, quel qu'il soit, en danger. Il devait le retrouver.

" - Bobby?

- J'ai une dernière chose à faire avant de partir, allez-y ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je vous rattraperais.

- Bobby, il n'en vaut pas la peine, répondit Kitty la voix tremblante.

- Tu n'en sais rien. "

Bobby partit sans un regard vers ses camarades. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour eux, ils s'en sortiraient sans lui. Kitty tenta de le rattraper mais Hank McCoy la retint. Par un simple hochement de tête il lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait le laisser. Bobby n'était pas idiot, il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, Hank en était convaincu.

.

Iceman enjamba les restes des carrosseries des voitures qui lui barrait le passage. Il écrasa les débris des bâtiments en ruine. Son chemin était semé d'embûches mais il ne devait pas le laisser tomber. Le feu brûla ses bras de glace. Un pied devant l'autre, il avançait sur cette route périlleuse et sinueuse. Les flammes qui l'entouraient devinrent de plus en plus intenses. Cette chaleur étouffante le fit tousser. Il suffoqua dans cette atmosphère oppressante. Iceman plaça ses mains devant lui et utilisa son pouvoir. Il refroidit les alentours en gelant les flammes alentours. Elles disparurent sous la glace du mutant qui les avala. Il reprit allègrement son souffle et poursuivit son chemin.

Il arriva bientôt à la place où s'était tenu son combat. Il était là, il n'était pas parti. John était alité sur un amas de décombres entre les ruines des bâtisses d'Alcatraz. Les gravats des constructions détruites par les mutants l'entouraient. Ils étaient comme une protection pour son ami qui paraissait, à cet instant, si fragile.

Il s'approcha lentement et se tint devant lui. John n'esquissa aucun mouvement. Il ne prêta aucun intérêt à Bobby qu'il considérerait dorénavant comme étant son bourreau.

* * *

><p>Et je t'ai vu toujours allongé sur le sol. Tu ne pouvais pas bouger, tu étais recroquevillé, affaibli. Bien sûr, c'était de ma faute, de la mienne autant que de la tienne. Pourquoi étais-tu parti? Comment avais-tu pu oser m'abandonner? Nous avions passé tant d'années tous les deux, tellement différents mais complémentaires. Tu savais que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as fait?<p>

Cette question je me la suis posée et je me la pose encore alors que le Phénix plane sur Alcatraz et qu'il ravage tout sur son passage. Il ne sème que la peur et la mort. Tout sera bientôt détruit et nous aussi si nous ne partons pas maintenant. Est-ce que c'est cela que tu veux? Périr. Toi, incapable de bouger, tu ne m'adresses même pas un regard, trop humilié. Jamais tu ne m'as demandé de l'aide et je suis persuadé qu'aujourd'hui tu ne le feras pas non plus.

Tes actes ont été horribles St. John Allerdyce, sache-le, mais penses-tu vraiment que je puisse me permettre de te délaisser, de te laisser crever, comme tu l'as fait avec moi? Je n'ai jamais été rancunier et je suis parfois trop naïf - tu me l'avais dit et j'ai compris désormais que tu avais raison - comme maintenant, pour croire qu'il y a encore du bon en toi. Peut-être n'ont-ils pas réussi à te pourrir jusqu'à l'os. Je sais qu'il y a eu du bon en toi. Je sais aussi que tu n'as jamais été comme eux, même si tu penses le contraire. Tu n'as rien à voir avec ceux que tu vénères encore maintenant, alors qu'ils te laissent t'éteindre sur le macadam bouillant de cette île maudite.

Tu détournes le regard? Tu dois probablement penser que j'ai raison alors. Peut-être que tout n'est pas perdu pour toi finalement. Peut-être est-il encore temps de réparer les dégâts.

J'ai toujours été là pour toi et je le serais toujours, même si tu décides de t'enfuir de nouveau. Tu es mon ami, tu l'as toujours été, depuis que l'on s'est rencontré. Je m'en souviens encore. Tu es arrivé à l'Institut, tout t'était étranger. Tu n'avais jamais rencontré d'autres mutants. Tu m'as fait rire avec tes cheveux trop longs et tes vêtements larges. Tu étais perdu, cela se voyait dans ton regard mais tu as fait comme si tout allait bien, comme si tu t'y sentais bien. Je sais que tu as toujours très bien joué ton jeu, mais devant moi, cela ne servait à rien. Le masque tombait et je pouvais lire à travers toi comme dans un livre ouvert. Je devinais toujours quels étaient les sentiments qui pesaient sur ton coeur et c'était ça que tu détestais chez moi. J'arrivais à voir John, tel qu'il était, tel qu'il était vraiment. Sans hypocrisie, sans faux-semblants. Tu n'étais que toi et personne d'autre. Encore aujourd'hui, tu es mon meilleur ami et ce, même si tu es le pire des petits cons John. Oui, tu es un petit con, tu m'as bien entendu. Tu peux faire cette tête, grimacer, m'insulter, ce qu'il te plaira, je n'en ai rien à faire.

Enfin peut-être que ce rictus déforme ton visage parce que je t'appelle John. Pyro, c'est comme cela qu'ils t'appellent tous maintenant, n'est-ce pas? Moi je n'aime pas, je préfère John, parce que John est mon ami et que Pyro n'est qu'un sale enfoiré de petit merdeux égoïste et égocentrique. Mais n'oublie pas qu'avant tout tu es comme moi, un adolescent ou même oserais-je employer ce néologisme affreux qu'est le terme d'adulescent. Plus un enfant mais pas encore un adulte. Tu n'es pas comme eux, tu es comme moi malgré les différences qui nous distancent un peu plus chaque jour.

Pyro tu as brûlé tes propres ailes, mais je peux t'aider, je l'ai toujours fait, alors viens avec moi. Je t'en prie, viens avec moi. Tu sais que je t'aime et que je t'ai toujours aimé, même si tu as cramé mes affaires et mes devoirs, brûlé mon lit et la chambre, même si tu as tenté de mettre fin à notre amitié, je m'en fiche. Tu peux détruire ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu feras ne consumeras jamais le lien qui nous unit et tu le sais, même si tu te le caches parfois. Au fond de toi, tu le sais et tu en es certain, John. Alors viens avec moi et allons-nous en.

Tu m'insulteras plus tard, tu me quitteras plus tard et je désespérerais un autre jour.

* * *

><p>Bobby s'arrêta sur ce long monologue. Il se réduit au silence à l'affût d'une quelconque réaction de son interlocuteur. Tel le géant des glaces qu'il était, il demeurait toujours droit face à son vieil ami, le pyromane. Il n'avait pas bougé. Il ne flancherait pas. Il tiendrait bon et même si John le refuserait, il l'épaulerait. Même s'il devrait user de la force, il le ferait. Jamais il ne pourrait se permettre de l'abandonner. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas.<p>

Il lui tendit une main. Celle de la réconciliation, celle de l'amitié. Il fixa de ses yeux bleus les iris rouges vives de son ami qui le foudroyaient du regard. Bobby lut la haine que John éprouvait à son égard. Ce seul regard le déstabilisa mais il ne le fit pas reculer pour autant. Bobby était parvenu à tenir tête à John, il lui avait montré qu'il pouvait parfois être aussi redoutable que lui. Bobby n'était plus le jeune mutant que John avait connu à l'Institut. Bobby faisait parti des X-Men, sa puissance et son courage en témoignaient.

John lui en voulait, il l'abhorrait même, car il avait perdu. Il l'avait battu. Iceman était parvenu à éteindre les terribles flammes de Pyro. Il les avait gelées comme si de rien n'était. Il avait été ridicule. Pyro s'était écrasé face à Iceman. Non, Pyro ne lui en voulait pas parce qu'il avait gagné, mais parce que lui, le mutant du feu, avait perdu. Il avait été si sûr de lui, persuadé qu'il le dominerait jusqu'au bout dans cet intense combat. Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, ni la fatigue qui paralysait chaque jour un peu plus ses membres, ni les autres X-Men, ni même Magneto et ses idéaux. Et pourtant, Iceman l'avait humilié devant tout le monde. Et quelle humiliation.

Cela avait été le combat d'une vie: la sienne contre son passé. John avait tout fait pour oublier les souvenirs laissés derrière lui mais il n'était parvenu qu'à les enfouir. Il ne pouvait y faire face. John n'avait pu tout oblitérer et c'était ce qui avait neutralisé Pyro. John n'était pas capable de battre Bobby. Son ami avait toujours été plus fort.

Pyro s'était agenouillé devant la force de Bobby. Il avait jeté les armes devant sa supériorité.

.

Il se sentait vide. Une douloureuse honte s'était logée dans tout son être. C'était des sentiments humains, sentiments que John avait oublié depuis trop longtemps. Lorsqu'il avait quitté l'Institut pour Magneto et sa cause, il avait laissé une fois de plus sa vie derrière lui. Il avait du s'adapter à ce nouvel environnement et effacer toute trace de son passé à l'école. Les seules choses dont il avait voulu se rappeler concernaient cette rage toujours plus grande qui l'animait. Elle était le moteur de son pouvoir et de sa force. Il s'était souvent demandé pourquoi il pouvait manipuler le feu. John n'avait jamais été un scientifique mais il était persuadé qu'il y avait autre chose qu'un ridicule facteur X derrière sa mutation. Il ne pouvait croire qu'un simple enchaînement de cellules puisse changer son métabolisme. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit le feu? Il avait eu peur du feu jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se découvre pyrokinésiste. Le feu était fait pour tout anéantir sur son passage. Le brasier vorace que constituait son feu n'était là que pour engloutir tout organisme présent à sa portée.

Le mutant ne croyait pas au hasard. Il existait une inévitable raison à sa transformation. Il était né pour détruire. Il s'en était convaincu.

Pourquoi avait-il alors été si faible? John ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu s'incliner devant Bobby. Cette nouvelle défaite l'acheva et rouvrit un peu plus la plaie béante que les échecs de sa vie avait formée. John avait toujours été un raté, un moins que rien. Pyro était alors venu cicatriser la blessure qu'ils avaient formé. Que pouvait-il faire désormais si même Pyro n'était plus capable de rien? Qu'allait-il advenir de lui? Un sentiment de désespoir l'habita. John était perdu. Il n'avait toujours été qu'un gamin trop narcissique pour avoir sincèrement cru aux dires de Magneto, à la grandeur qu'il lui avait attribuée. Il l'avait qualifié de "Dieu parmi les fourmis". Cette phrase à elle seule avait suffit à convaincre John. Magneto lui avait porté de l'intérêt, il avait été manipulateur. Le mutant avait su que John se sentait désespérément oublié et cette sollicitude que Magneto lui avait apportée l'avait séduit. Il avait cru être fort, être l'acteur d'une grande cause, représenter quelque chose au sein d'un tout, qu'il exister tout simplement. Mais il s'était lamentablement trompé.

.

John échappa au regard de son vieil ami et une larme roula sur sa joue. Il avait honte de lui-même et de ce qu'il était à cet instant. Comme il avait honte de ne pouvoir se contrôler. Pyro ne pleurait pas. Il n'avait ni sentiment, ni pitié. Il ne ressentait que la rage, la haine et le plaisir de dominer l'autre. Il ne se laissait jamais aller à ce genre de réactions avilissantes. Il était bien plus qu'un être sentimental et pensant. Il était puissant. Pyro ne se laissait pas abattre et surtout, il ne se laissait pas battre, par qui que ce soit.

Mais il avait été faible. Faible, comme John l'avait été. Pyro était puissant et ambitieux, aucun obstacle n'était de taille, mais John avait repris ses droits sur son corps et son esprit et ce gamin pleurait. Ce foutu gamin aimait toujours Bobby.

John attrapa la main de Bobby qui lui sourit, laissant derrière lui la dernière trace d'orgueil qu'il lui restait. Le X-Man le prit sous les aisselles et assista le mutant pour qu'il avance. Il tenait à peine debout. John prit appui sur Bobby et ils se mirent en marche. Ils avancèrent lentement, puis Bobby, s'habituant au point de John, pressa le pas. Le temps leur était compté, il devait quitter Alcatraz au plus vite.

Ils se joignirent la foule. Les soldats courraient comme un seul homme vers le pont et Bobby les suivit, accompagné de John. Il n'avait pas à attendre les autres. Kitty était en sécurité avec Piotr et Tornade n'avait pas besoin de secours. Les autres pourraient se débrouiller sans lui, ils s'en sortiraient, ils survivraient, mais pas John. Il avait besoin de lui.

La panique s'empara peu à peu de cette marée humaine qui les entourait. La folie du Phénix était meurtrière. Les bâtiments commencèrent à partir en fumée. Chaque particule des corps présents sur l'île se désintégrèrent et s'envolèrent dans un tourbillon infernal qu'avait créé le mutant. Le pouvoir terrifiant du Dr Grey s'était emparé d'elle. Il avait pris possession de son corps et ne le lui rendrait pas. Elle était incontrôlable. Les soldats encore présents sur l'île se désagrégèrent. Les cris de leur douleur parvinrent à leur oreille. Tout disparaîtrait sous la main de celle qui avait été autrefois leur professeur: humains comme mutants, fait de l'homme comme nature. Sa colère n'épargnerait rien. Elle sombrerait peut-être même à son propre pouvoir.

Bobby et John lancèrent un dernier regard à l'île d'Alcatraz, à Jean Grey et à Wolverine, ils devaient partir. Ils n'avaient plus le choix.

Leur regard se croisèrent et John hocha la tête. Ils se comprirent instantanément. Ils devaient sauver leur peau pour échapper aux griffes du Phénix. Ils ne voulaient pas mourir, c'était la dernière chose qu'ils avaient souhaité. Ils se mirent à courir, poussant les hommes sur leurs passages et puisant dans leurs dernières ressources. Ils couraient à en perdre leurs jambes, ils couraient car leur vie en dépendait. Les membres de John le tiraillaient. Ses muscles meurtris lui rappelaient qu'il avait souffert durant cette bataille. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et ses avant-bras le démangeaient. Il avait horriblement mal, mais il courait, il se le devait. Il ne voulait pas s'éteindre. Il manqua de tomber sur les débris des voitures encore présents sur le pont mais son ami le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écrase.

Eux qui, durant des mois, avaient été séparés, furent enfin réunis. C'était la peur qui leur tenait le ventre qui leur permettait d'avancer. La peur de mourir, la peur de périr. Non, simplement la peur de ne pouvoir se revoir.


End file.
